


A Romance (seen through a multitude of things)

by Gaia_bing



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Divorce, Epistolary, First Meetings, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Modern Bucky Barnes, Post-Divorce, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: Steve Rogers and James Barnes' relationship seen from different things written and heard.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	A Romance (seen through a multitude of things)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know I haven't written anything in months, but this is me trying to get back into it. I don't know if it's good or not, but it's at least *something*. So, yeah...:)

**A sign** in front of a pub:

_"_ _Free Margarita Night! Thursday, November 6 th, 2014. Come quick or you’ll miss all the fun!”_

* * *

**The guestbook** of that night:

  * Alex Mylfoid



  * Licia Stone



  * Steve Rogers



  * Gillian Derby



  * Paul Londan



* * *

A bar **tab** :

Date: 10/11/2014

  * Rhum & Coke: 6,50$



  * White Russian: 4,25$



  * Bellini: 3,75$



  * Manhattan: 7,00$



  * Old Fashioned: 5,50$



Sub-Total: 27,00$

Taxes: 2,29$

Total: 29,40$

You were served by: **_James Barnes_**

Comments: **_"Fourth day in a row! What will it cost me to see you for a fifth one? ;)"_**

* * *

**A post-it** stuck behind a credit card ready for payment the next night:

**_“Your number, that is all. ;)”_ **

* * *

**A Facebook notification** received on November 14th, 2014:

_**Steve Rogers** accepted your friend request_.

* * *

**A bill** from a nearby 7-11:

Date: 25/11/2014

  * Chicken Sandwich x 2: 12,75$



  * Mark West Pinot Noir: 17,75$



  * Condoms: 6,00$



Total: 37,00$

* * *

**A cell bill** :

Owner: Steve Rogers

Date: 01-12-2014 to 01-01-2015

“Number of extra minutes used: 1660 x 0,40$: 664,00$

Text messages: 354 x 0,50$ : 177,00$”

* * *

**An Instagram post** :

26/03/2015

_My 4-month-old boyfriend finally met the family! Mom took out the picture album. Hello Ms. Embarrassment, haven’t seen you in a while! Steve made an Apple Pie so good that an unseen scenario happened right there in the kitchen: Rebecca Barnes asking for a second serving of food! Dad wanted us to stay for the Big Game, but we were so full of food and emotions (we exchanged ILYS, eek!) that we called an early night, with the promise of coming over for BBQ in the near future. Don’t anyone tell Steve, but I feel like my future with him is more in the long range than in the near one. :)_

* * *

**The lease** on an apartment:

**Premises** : 377, East Broadway

**Unit** : #B

**Landlord** : Phil Coulson

T **enant** : Steve Rogers

James Barnes

**Date** : 08/11/2015

* * *

**Miscellaneous** **pieces of paper** stuck on a fridge **:**

_To Steve: Don't forget to take out the trash! They're picking it up tomorrow! And put your sweather on, the first snow came this morning. :(_

_To Bucky: We're out of milk, please buy a gallon on your way back from your finals! :)_

**To Steve: Have a great day at work! :)**

**To: Bucky: Can't wait to see you tonight! And happy birthday, even though I already told you this morning... ;)**

* * *

**A piece of paper** , this time printed out:

_This is to certify that_

**_Alpine the Cat_ **

_has been formally been adopted_

_into the Rogers and Barnes Household_

_On this day: 22/05/2016_

* * *

**A piece of paper** , this time laminated:

**Certificate of Graduation**

This graduation is presented to

James B. Barnes

Who has fulfilled all the requirement of the program of study the degree of

**Medecine**

Department: Langone Health College Name: New York University

Nicholas Fury, M.D 09/12/2016

* * *

**A** **text** :

“Date: 22/12/2016

From: Joal Jewelry

Message: _"After finally receiving the sapphire that took so many weeks to get, the engagement ring that you requested is finally done. You can come and pick it up whenever is good for you.”_

* * *

**An answering machine greeting** :

_“Hey there, if you’re calling before June 7 th, 2017, you’re trying to reach James “Bucky” Barnes and/or Steve Rogers. But if you’re calling after that…you’re trying to reach James and Steve Rogers-Barnes! So please, whenever you’re calling, leave a message for a Rogers, a Barnes or after June 7th, a Roger-Barnes!”_

* * *

**An e-mail** :

October 10th, 2017.

_"Dear Steve Rogers-Barnes,_

_This is to inform you that we have received the form you have sent us over a week ago asking for a promotion in the Visual Department of our company. After seeing over the portfolio that you sent along with your letter, Mr. Stark and I have accepted your offer of services and therefore grant you the title of Junior CEO of the Visual Department of Stark Company. We welcome you with open arms and hope to do direct business with you in the future!_

_Best wishes,_

_Virginia Potts-Stark"_

* * *

**A lease** on a house:

Real Estate Purchase Agreement for Winchester

This sales agreement dated this December 2nd, 2017,

Between:

_Maria Hill_

-AND-

_Steve Rogers-Barnes and James Rogers-Barnes_

Background:

_The Seller wishes to sell a certain completed home and the Buyer wishes to purchase this completed home._

* * *

A **message** on an answering machine:

“ _April 6 th, 2018!_”

“ _Hey Steve, it’s your lovely husband Bucky! Just wanted to let you know that I might be home a bit late tonight. There’s been emergencies after emergencies at the hospital all day today and I don’t know when it’s gonna let up. Don’t worry about my physical and mental well-being, I’m with Thor right now and he’s promised to help me out even if everything takes all night. So, don’t do anything too stupid and don’t wait up on me, okay? Love you!”_

Another **message** on an answering machine:

“ _July 4 th, 2018!_”

_“Hey Buck, it’s Steve! I’m still in L.A, still at the conference. I know I promised that I would be back for my birthday so you could put on me the little hat that you so proudly showed me during our Facetime chat, but there was a big, big storm all day yesterday and all flights were cancelled so I couldn’t make it. Thankfully, the boys and Peggy from the PR Department were there to cheer me up and we celebrated the day of my birth back in the hotel suite Tony gave us for the conference. So yeah, don’t worry your pretty little head about where I am and when I’ll be back, I’m gonna get the first plane out of here first thing in the morning._

_Love ya!”_

* * *

A **diary entry** from a 15-year old girl:

“ _September 18 th 2018,_

_Dear Diary,_

_The neighbors are at it again. I’ve been trying to study for the Math test that I’ve got to ace tomorrow morning, but the gay married couple that lives next door are in their courtyard, just screaming out their grievances for each other and for the entire world to hear. Mom and Dad say that when they first moved in not just a year ago, they seemed as fine as any married couple could be. But, between you and me Diary, with the way I keep hearing about a “Peggy” and a “Thor” and “Of course I didn’t screw him!” and “Of course I didn’t sleep with her!” and “What about me being stupid?!” and “What about my pretty head?!” for almost three hours now, I don’t think the Rogers-Barnes really are the definition of “fine” anymore.”_

* * *

A signed **piece of paper** :

**Divorce Certificate**

J-GL #338485

The marriage between

_James Rogers-Barnes and Steve Rogers-Barnes_

has officially been dissolved.

After the divorce, the following names were given:

_James Barnes and Steve Rogers_

Issued by the Department of Wellness of New York City

On March 16th, 2019.

* * *

A **letter** :

_August 8 th, 2019._

_Dear Mrs. Potts-Stark,_

_The message that I’m sending you today is my official resignation from Stark Enterprises. My reasons for leaving the company have nothing to do with you or your husband, the both of you having been the absolute kindest and most patient bosses a man in my position and situation could ever hope to have. It’s just that with my recent divorce and subsequent self-searching, I’ve discovered that the stress and the expectations that’s been handed to me for the past two years are just too much. I’ve decided to go back to my first love, which is art itself and see if there’s a world out there for a simple painter named Steve Rogers instead of a CEO the Visual Department of Stark Company names Steve Rogers-Barnes. If you need me to, I will overwatch the picking and training of whoever you pick as my successor. If you no longer need my services, I absolutely understand and wish nothing but the best for you, your husband and the rest of Stark Enterprises._

_Forever thankful,_

_Steve Rogers._

* * *

A **commentator** on television:

_“Well, today’s the day folks! Christmas 2020, after months of constructions and people-picking, the former Mount Sinai resident-doctor James Barnes has finally opened his own clinic, just a street block away from where he used to practice! When he was reached for comments on his long-awaited opening, Mr. Barnes simply replied: **“After all this time, I’m just happy to be back at being just me.”**_

_Whether or not he was referencing his early 2020 resignation or his 2019 divorce, we’ll never know. But Mr. Barnes, if you’re hearing this, we here are glad that another door has opened for the people that so desperately need help with their health!”_

* * *

A **sign** in front of a pub:

_“Speed matching night! Wednesday night, May 5th, 2021. When you’re tired of the searching and just want to go straight to the finding!”_

* * *

A **heard conversation** :

_“…Bucky?”_

_“…Steve?_ ”

_“…so you’re a painter now, huh?”_

_“Yeah, got my first big gallery opening next week and everything…”_

_“…what about you? ‘Got anybody in your life?_

_“Nope, just like you, I’ve just been too busy with the clinic and everything else to actually have the time for a relationship.”_

_“Oh, that’s…that’s, well…”_

_“Yeah, I could say the same about you…it’s, well…”_

* * *

A bar **tab** :

  * Bellini x 2: 15,00$



  * White Russian x 2: 8,50$



  * Old Fashioned x 2: 11,00$



  * Rhum & Coke x 2: 13,00$



  * Manhattan x 2: 14,00$



* * *

And **finally:**

_“Honey! The gay couple that used-to-be-married-and-that-used-to-live-here-when-I-was-a-teenager-but-got-divorced-and-got-back-together-and-inside-the-house-that-they-used-to-live-in are at it again! Dear lord, they’re even louder when they’re fucking than back when they were just yelling!”_


End file.
